1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to semiconductor devices and manufacturing and more particularly to field effect transistors (FETs) formed on silicon on insulator (SOI) wafers and methods of manufacturing FETs and circuits on SOI wafers.
2. Background Description
Semiconductor technology and chip manufacturing advances have resulted in a steady increase of on-chip clock frequencies, the number of transistors on a single chip and the die size itself, coupled with a corresponding decrease in chip supply voltage and chip feature size. Generally, all other factors being constant, the power consumed by a given clocked unit increases linearly with the frequency of switching within it. Thus, not withstanding the decrease of chip supply voltage, chip power consumption has increased as well. Both at the chip and system levels, cooling and packaging costs have escalated as a natural result of this increase in chip power. For low end systems (e.g., handhelds, portable and mobile systems), where battery life is crucial, net power consumption reduction is important but, must be achieved without degrading performance below acceptable levels.
To minimize power consumption, most integrated circuits (ICs) used in such low end systems (and elsewhere) are made in the well-known complementary insulated gate field effect transistor (FET) technology known as CMOS. A typical CMOS circuit includes paired complementary devices, i.e., an n-type FET (NFET) paired with a corresponding p-type FET (PFET), usually gated by the same signal. Since the pair of devices have operating characteristics that are, essentially, opposite each other, when one device (e.g., the NFET) is on and conducting (ideally modeled as a closed switch), the other device (the PFET) is off, not conducting (ideally modeled as an open switch) and, vice versa.
For example, a CMOS inverter is a series connected PFET and NFET pair that are connected between a power supply voltage (Vdd) and ground (GND). Both are gated by the same input and both drive the same output, the PFET pulling the output high and the NFET pulling the output low at opposite input signal states. Ideally, when the gate of a NFET is below some positive threshold voltage (VT) with respect to its source, the NFET is off, i.e., the switch is open. Above VT, the NFET is on conducting current (Ion), i.e., the switch is closed. Similarly, a PFET is off (Ioff=0) when its gate is above its VT, i.e., less negative, and on below VT. Thus, ideally, the CMOS inverter in particular and CMOS circuits in general pass no static (DC) current. So, ideally, device on to off current ratios (Ion/Ioff) are very large and, ideal CMOS circuits use no static or DC power, consuming only transient power from charging and discharging capacitive loads.
In practice however, transient power for circuit loads accounts for only a portion of the power consumed by CMOS circuits. A typical FET is much more complex than a switch. FET drain to source current (and so, power consumed) is dependent upon circuit conditions and device voltages. FETs are known to conduct what is known as subthreshold current below threshold for NFETs and above for PFETs. Subthreshold current increases with the magnitude of the device's drain to source voltage (Vds) and inversely with the magnitude of the device VT. Among other things, VT is inversely proportional to gate oxide thickness and, to some extent channel length, both of which are related to feature size. In addition, gate leakage, to channel, to source or drain and gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) can also contribute to static power and are also related in particular to oxide thickness. Thus, as chip features shrink, these leakage sources become more predominant. This is especially true in what is known as partially depleted (PD) silicon on insulator (SOI) technology, where subthreshold leakage has been shown to increase dramatically, such that it may be the dominant source of leakage. When multiplied by the millions and even billions of devices on a state of the art IC, even 100 picoAmps (100 pA) of leakage in each devices, for example results in chip leakage on the order of 100 milliAmps (100 mA). So, increasing device thresholds reduces subthreshold leakage and other short channel effects. Unfortunately, however, increasing device thresholds also impairs performance. Fin shaped FETs (FinFETs) are known to have better short channel effect control than partially depleted SOI FETs and it is easier to manufacture dual gate FinFETs than planar fully depleted double gate FETs. However, FinFET channels are too thin and too short for consistent channel tailoring (i.e., fin doping fluctuates unacceptably) and so, consistent FinFET thresholds have not heretofore been attainable.
Thus, there is a need for improved VT adjustment to achieve better leakage control, steeper subthreshold slopes and increased device on to off current ratios.